No matter how many times
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: M'kay, so this is basically just a one shot full to bursting with lemony goodness! o


Okie dokie...this is my first fanfic published on this site! throws confetti I desperatly need reviews!! Seriously, the only other person whose read my stories is my sister and shes a grammar Nazi --; But any ways I hope ya'll enjoy. o (oh and sorry its all in one big blob...I have no idea how it write it any other way...heheh)

* * *

Rain pattered against the window, Naruto rested his forehead against the cold glass. "You'll catch a cold sitting there dobe." Sasuke watched him from where he sat on the bed, snuggled deep underneath the blankets. "I know, it's just that I get so depressed whenever it rains like this…" he got up and walked to the bed. Sasuke peeked our and grabbed his hand "C' mere, I'll bet I can make you feel better." He wove his other hand into Naruto's spiky blonde hair and pulled his head down, bringing their lips together. He drew Naruto under the covers with him before deepening the kiss, letting his tongue dance with Naruto's and explore his warm mouth. "Mmm, Sasuke, I don't think I feel like it tonight…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke just smirked and took his hand from Naruto's hair to instead run it up his shirt tweaking the pert nipples. "I beg to differ." He replied, soinding smug. "You seem very much in the mood." He gently rubbed his leg between Naruto's, feeling his erection through the thin pajamas. Naruto gasped, rising up to the touch. He squeezed Sasuke's hand as he moved on to Naruto's ear lobe, giving it a nibble. "No matter how many times I taste you Naruto, your still so delicious." Sasuke moved farther down, mouthing where Naruto's neck met his shoulders. "And no matter how many times you tease me, you always get me into it." Naruto grumbled, gasping again when Sasuke gave his nipples a twist. Sasuke gave him a satisfied smirk before quickly lifting Naruto's shirt so his hands where tangled in it and trapped above his head. Shivering at the sudden exposure of warm skin to considerably cooler air Naruto watched apprehensively as Sasuke loosened the tie on his pants. "Look what you do to me?" Sasuke freed his cock from his P.J.s and slowly ran his hand along its length, spreading the slippery precum. "Your teasing me!" Naruto whined, unable to tear his eyes away "what do you want me to do? Take you? Or…" Sasuke brought his own fingers to his mouth and licked away the fluid gathered there. Naruto's mouth started watering and he wimpered, trying to sit up. "How about I come to you?" Sasuke crawled up and settled un Naruto's chest, keeping most of his weight on his knees. He pressed the head of his member to Naruto's lips. Opening his mouth Naruto wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's cock and brought it into his mouth. "mmnah!" Sasuke bit his lip to keep any more moans in and slid more of himself inside. Naruto sucked on it, working it with his throat. "Your mouth is so wet and hot, almost as good as your ass, but not nearly as tight." Sasuke panted, moving in and out past Naruto's lips. Naruto hummed sending pleasure singing up Sasuke's spine. Feeling that the delightful torture would soon become too much, Sasuke moved back, a strung of saliva connecting him for a moment more to Naruto's mouth. Sasuke released Naruto's hands and got off his chest. He moved back down and slid Naruto's pants down to his knees and pushed his legs up to his chest. "Grab your knees." He ordered, pulling his own pants completely off. Grabbing the squeeze tube of lubracant, Sasuke coated his fingers with the jelly and put them to Naruto's entrance, circling it slowly before pushing in up to the knuckle. Naruto cried out and tensed around Sasuke's fingers. "Relax Naruto, you know it always gets so much better." Sasuke stroked Naruto's cock while scissoring his fingers. "Hurry up Sasuke! Please I don't think I can last much longer!" Naruto pleaded, pulling his legs even closer. "As you wish." Sasuke pulled his fingers out and slid his hands under Naruto's bottom, liftin it to give himself a clear path. He nudged the entrance at first, teading Naruto by moving in only an inch or less at a time. But soon that became too much for either of them and Sasuke began to move in earnest. Naruto fit like a glove around his cock and writhed in it like a serpent, srying out each time Sasuke thrust in. He could feel every bit of the member that speared him. Feel as it pulsed in him. "Fuck Sasuke! Your so deep!" he clutched his knees all the way to his chin allowing his lover even greater penetration and screamed out his climax pulling Sasuke even deeper, till all of him was swallowed up in his tight rippling hole. The feel of Naruto's already tight passage constricting further pushed Sasuke over the edge and he came inside Naruto, shooting out his seed as Naruto milked him dry. They stayed together for a few moments, their limbs shaking as the after glow warmed them both. Rolling off Sasuke laid his arms around Naruto, pulling him back to his chest. The blankets had fallen away and Sasuke brought them back up, draping them over himself and Naruto. "No matter how many times we do it it never gets boring." He whispered in Naruto's ear. "Mmhmm." Naruto mumbled already half asleep. "The rain stopped too." Sasuke muttered, falling asleep himself. 


End file.
